


【赫云】狐云兔宰-(番外2)醉酒的哥哥

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️私设警告 请勿上升真人⚠️
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship
Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647604
Kudos: 3





	【赫云】狐云兔宰-(番外2)醉酒的哥哥

准备了好几天的首尔妖精聚会  
总算在今天晚上告一段落  
从基本的餐饮住宿到结界防护  
忙得金钟云够呛  
但也开心～  
毕竟在异地能遇到这么多老乡  
即使不同种族 也是件令人愉悦的事情

终于得以放松的后果  
就是久违的喝醉了  
李赫宰还记得  
唯一一次看过狐狸哥哥喝醉  
也是去年的聚会结束时  
只是两人回家后 金钟云直接回房  
倒是不晓得  
原来狐狸哥哥醉酒之后 这么呆萌

喝醉的金钟云  
坐在沙发上发呆 看起来昏昏欲睡  
叫他回房睡觉 说没洗澡不可以上床  
叫他去洗澡 又说想睡觉……

李赫宰虽然很想直接帮他哥代劳  
但怕自己忍不住化身为狼  
金钟云这几天已经够累了  
还是忍着点吧

看着哥哥耍赖的瘫在沙发上  
软软萌萌的说着不想动  
嘟着小嘴 细长的丹凤眼里全是委屈  
李赫宰觉得 他真是好男友  
能忍着不把哥哥办了

好说歹说  
总算把狐狸哥哥哄去洗澡  
李赫宰还耐心的等在门外  
就怕醉了酒的伪5岁狐狸娃娃临时有事叫自己

果然  
懒懒哑哑的声音从浴室里传来

"赫宰…衣服忘了拿…"

拿了件宽松的长版T恤  
和棉质长裤给金钟云  
天气渐凉 虽然家里暖气开得足  
但狐狸哥哥还是怕冷

没多久 开门声响起  
李赫宰想  
总算能抱着香香的狐狸哥哥一起睡觉了  
谁知一抬头  
就看到让他气血奔腾的画面

金钟云只穿着上衣  
光着两条笔直纤长的腿 直直走向自己  
毛绒绒的尾巴 在后头左右摇摆  
尖尖的耳朵配上粉色头发 乖萌又诱人  
再搭上浴室里水气缭绕的背景……

李赫宰吞了下口水…  
忍不住联想到发情期时的金钟云…  
不行不行不行… 冷静！！

金钟云伸手 把裤子拿给李赫宰  
"尾巴卡住了… 不舒服…"

然后自顾自的趴到了床上  
小尾巴还在后头有一下没一下的晃着

李赫宰觉得他刚刚的忍耐快要崩盘了  
这……不能现在破功…  
不然忍了一晚上是为了啥  
深吸一口气 压下燥动  
上床→拿被子→裹人→抱紧→睡觉  
一气呵成！

"赫宰！你干嘛呀～"  
金钟云整个人被包在被子里头 难以动弹  
只能扭来扭曲 表达自己的不满

"哥～ 别动！不是要睡觉吗？  
天冷了 别着凉～"

"裹太紧了… 不舒服……"  
狐狸哥哥死命的扭

虽然隔着被子  
但一直被磨蹭的李赫宰  
还是觉得呼吸急促 血压飙高  
不小心松了臂弯  
就让狐狸哥哥逃了出来

把自己从厚重的棉被里解救出来  
金钟云舒服的摊开手脚  
四仰八岔的躺在床上

刚刚的扭动  
把金钟云的上衣给蹭歪了  
大大的领口 歪歪斜斜挂在肩膀上  
正好可以看到里面若隐若现的小红果  
下摆被蹭的掀起来  
那个被自己爱抚过无数次的纤腰  
就暴露在空气中  
最糟糕的是  
这哥嫌尾巴卡住不穿裤子  
居然连内裤也没有穿！！  
跟他哥一样懒洋洋的那块软肉  
就大咧咧的瘫在腿上………

李赫宰闭上眼  
不断深呼吸 嘴里不停叨念着  
"色即是空空即是色  
色即是空空即是色……"  
这还是小时候听某个人类老头说的  
据说是个得道高僧 应该有用吧…

终于 自己的情绪渐渐平复  
李赫宰慢慢睁开双眼  
察看金钟云的动静

只见狐狸哥哥侧身抱着棉被  
光溜溜的小屁股 正对着自己  
大尾巴惯性的一下一下摆动  
就这么啪～ 啪～ 啪～ 的敲在……  
嗯…  
被拍打到的部位 有越来越充血的趨勢……  
深呼吸…  
吐气…  
深呼吸…  
吐气…  
…  
……  
………

靠！  
忍屁呀！！

。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

≡≡≡THE END≡≡≡

**Author's Note:**

> 这系列居然又憋出一篇番外了  
> 很喜欢狐狸云和兔宰宰  
> 但想不出其他故事  
> 有人要提供梗吗～～😅


End file.
